The Little Things We Do
by Berry's Ambitions
Summary: [One-shot, future fic] While Sulley's away on a business trip, Randall goes into labour. Too bad the only help available is the last kind he wants... [Randall/Mike friendship, Sulley/Randall]


_**The Little Things We Do**_

_**By Berry's Ambitions**_

**A/N: Got a plot bunny that involved the birth of Randall and Sulley's offspring (canon doesn't give us a lot to go by regarding monster biology, so just go with the idea that Randall can bear children for the sake of the story) that wound up somewhat Mike-centric. I've seen quite a few Fandalls who have issues with Mike - some for legitimate reasons, others not so much - but hopefully I've written him in a way that's at least _slightly_ enjoyable for those who feel that way. Me, I can admit that Mike's got some serious flaws, but I'm fond of characters who've done much worse than him. :P**

**Dedicated to my Auntie Jo, who's due to have her second baby any day now. :) The s****tory cover was found on Tumblr. If I can find out the name of the artist who created it - or if anyone knows who did - I'll be sure to credit them here.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own _Monsters Inc_.**

* * *

**April 19th, 8:26 PM**

Mike tries to focus on the television program that's just started, paying no mind to the sound of his ringtone blaring on the coffee table. Why he hadn't left the thing in his room, he has no idea. Celia, who is out of town visiting her parents, has already phoned him an hour ago to ask how he was doing; he really didn't have a need for it now, right?

_Enjoy the solitude while it lasts, _he reminds himself yet again. _It's just you, some take-out and bad made-for-TV movies. What could go wrong?_

Regardless of these thoughts, he finds his eye straying to the phone's obnoxiously flashing screen. It's only now that Mike realizes who exactly is phoning. His stomach drops.

_Randall?_

Okay, it's official. He's freaked, because Randall doesn't like phoning _anyone_ unless it's important (he knows this because Fungus told him). And here he is phoning _Mike_ of all people, which is alarming in itself. Mike, who Randall only tolerates begrudgingly because he's Sulley's best friend. Sulley, who's away on CEO business. Leaving Randall alone in their apartment. Nine months pregnant.

Mike flips the phone open immediately. Before he can even get a word out, Randall's agitated voice emits from the speaker. "Wazowski, I need you over here. _Now."_

There's an edge of fear to the reptilian monster's voice - one that Mike takes notice of immediately. "What?" he asks bluntly, picking it up the remote with his free hand and switching off the television. "What's a matter? This isn't about Sulley, is it?"

"No!" Randall snaps. There's a pause, and Mike listens to him inhale and exhale on the other line before speaking again. "It's just... I need you to drive me to..." Mike gets the impression this is the last thing Randall wants to be doing right now._ That makes two of us, then._

"I need you to drive me to the hospital," Randall finishes at last. Mike's stomach plummets, a sudden feeling of nausea coming over him as he puts two and two together. "I couldn't get a hold of Fungus, so you're my last resort."

"B-but..." Mike manages to sputter out, rubbing his face in an effort to get the living room to stop spinning. It doesn't work. "You're not due for another week!"

"The puddle of water surrounding my feet begs to differ. If you don't hurry the hell up, so help me I will _strangle_ you with the umbolical cord."

Randall hangs ups just as the phone hits the carpet.

* * *

**9:57 PM**

"I've seen blind elephants drive more gracefully than you!" Randall growls, clutching his armrest for dear life as Mike makes a particularly sharp turn. "Ever heard of watching for pedestrians?"

Mike shoots him a dirty look. "Well excuse me for not wanting to witness childbirth in the middle of the highway! Besides - " He pats the steering wheel to emphasize his point. " - I just had this thing cleaned!"

"Right. Because it's your damn car that's at stake here and not..." Randall's voice trails off and he doubles over, clenching his jaw and flickering red.

Whatever he may feel for the male beside him, Mike can't stifle the pang of worry that settles into his gut. "Contraction?"

"What the hell do you think?" Randall grunts, raising his head. The next time Mike steals a glance in his direction, he sees Randall resting his hands over his swollen abdomen and the worry soons turns to despair.

_Why, Sulley? _he wonders. _Why'd you have to go out of town for that conference **now?** Why can't you be home **now?**_

Sure, the big lug was supposed to return home tomorrow, but tomorrow wasn't _now._ Both Randall and Mike had left at least a dozen messages on Sulley's cell over the last half hour, but neither had been able to get a hold of him. It was absolutely infuriating -

There is a loud, perfectly-timed buzz, and suddenly Randall's fumbling for his phone. When he catches Mike gawking at him, his green eyes widen. "Watch the_ fucking_ road, Wazowski!"

Mike blinks, shaking his head in an effort to back to reality. "Put him on speaker!" he demands, fixing his gaze back on the task at hand. "And ya don't need to panic, we're caught in a traffic jam."

"You might wanna rethink that statement," Randall sneers, but he presses the button regardless. "Sulley?"

"Randall, are you alright?" At the sound of his husband's voice, the purple monster visibly relaxes. "I'm sorry I took so long to get back to you, it's just that the meeting ran later than I thought and - "

_"Sulley." _Randall's voice is strained, his fronds suddenly sticking outwards and his teeth clenched together. Another concraction, Mike realizes with a wince. Wordlessly Randall hands him the phone, turning the speaker off first.

With a sigh, Mike rests the phone against his shoulder so he could keep both hands on the wheel. "Sul, it's Mike," he says, aware this wasn't the time for banter. "Randall's gonna have the baby."

A long pause. Randall looks at Mike anxiously, waiting, which really doesn't help the smaller male's nerves.

When Sulley finally,_ finally_ responds, his voice is unnaturally quiet, indicating just how thoroughly terrified he is at the moment. _"What?"_

"What, you think I'm kidding around?" The stark panic Mike's feeling comes out in those six words. "Randall and I are driving to the hospital right now. His water broke and he's in a lot of pain."

Another pause. "Oh," Sulley utters weakly. "Oh. Okay."

"Sulley. Breathe."

A shuddering breath on the other line. "I need to get to an airport."

"Yeah, I think that would be for the best." Mike tries not to sound too sarcastic for his best friend's sake. "Look, Randall's been fidgetting for the past five minutes so I think it would do all of us good if ya talked to him."

Before the okay has even left Sulley's mouth, Randall snatches his phone away from Mike, turning away. "Yeah, it's me..."

Mike keeps his eye on the road, tapping his claws on the wheel.

"Yeah, sure..." Randall is saying, nodding and rubbing his belly. "I know, I know..."

The conversation continues like this for a good ten minutes (all of which is spent creeping along in this godforsaken traffic) before Randall heaves a loud sigh. "I understand," he says, sounding somewhat resigned. "I love you too." He hangs up, letting the cellphone sit on his lap while he rests his head against the glass window. A sorry sight if Mike has ever seen one, that's for sure.

But for the first time in a long time, the green monster doesn't have a witty comment for the given situation. Not a single one.

* * *

**10:40 PM**

Mike isn't sure what he'd been expecting for a childbirth scenario, but it certainly wasn't this. Perhaps some screaming? Panicking? Strange bodily fluids oozing out and alright, he really doesn't want to think about _that,_ thank you very much.

But nope. The hospital setting is as peaceful as can be, which somehow makes Mike even more nervous than before (which is really saying something). It seems to be working for Randall, though, who nods politely at the nurse when she hands them the forms and goes to sit in the waiting room without a single protest.

Hmm. Maybe that's what's putting Mike on edge. Seeing _Randall_ so calm and collected all of a sudden, which is bizarre enough on its own even if Randall _wasn't_ going to be delivering a child... without the aid of his husband... receiving it instead from said husband's buddy, whom Randall dislikes intensely.

Seriously. What the hell.

After an endless fifteen minutes, they're guided into another room by an distinguished-looking older nurse named Sharon. Mike stares at the wall, tapping his foot while Sharon examines Randall on a cold-looking metal table. Another five minutes goes by before Mike finally attempts to break the ice, tired of being silent for such a prolonged time period. "So, what do you guys do for fun around here?" he asks casually, folding his arms. "Play cards?"

Randall snorts under his breath, while Sharon gives Mike such a chilling stare that he actually backs up a little. "Just... just curious," he says quickly, giving a nervous chuckle. "Trying to, uh, lighten the mood is all."

"I see."

Randall smirks in Mike's direction, and the cyclops remains silent until Nurse Sharon is out of earshot. Only then does he exhale, scowling. "Man, somebody woke up in the wrong side of the _continent."_

The other monster rolls his eyes, folding his upper arms behind his head, which was propped up on a pillow, and his lower ones over his chest. Mike's preparing himself for another bout of uncomfortable silence when a tall, horned male doctor strolls in. His name tag reads 'Dr. Tad Kenneth' - and judging by the deadly gleam Randall's eyes, he's already sizing him up.

"Randall, correct?" Dr. Kenneth chirps, grinning broadly as he approaches them. Randall's jaw clenches; his opinion is already set and it isn't a pretty one. Mike gives him a wary look. _If you're gonna wring this guy's neck, do it **after** the kid gets here._

Clearly understanding what Mike is trying to tell him, Randall curls his lip but cooperates as the doctor looks him over. Every now and then he'll throw a glare Mike's way, as if this is somehow the cyclops' fault. For Sulley's sake, Mike sucks it up and waits there rather than storming out of the room (you know, the thing he actually _wants_ to do).

After what feels like eternity, Dr. Kenneth leans back and announces his conclusion, peeling away his rubber gloves. "Your little one should be arriving later tonight."

Randall looks the way Mike is currently feeling - as if he's been slapped upside the head. "Tonight?" he repeats indignantly, sitting bolt upright.

"Or tomorrow. It all depends on your baby. You're about five centimeters dilated now, and on average a monster in labour dilates one centimeter per hour, give or take."

Randall goes still. Too still. "This is not happening," he says flatly, softly. "This cannot be happening."

Somehow, it would've been less unsettling if he'd just gone into full-blown hysterics instead.

"Randall - " Dr. Kenneth starts tentatively, but his patient isn't having it.

_"No!"_ he yells, causing both monsters to flinch. Randall's shaking now, clenching all four of his fists. "This can't happen tonight! I won't let it, do you understand? It's _not_ the right time, not for any of us!" He bares his teeth at Mike, who backs away. "Sulley was supposed to be here for this! Not... not..." Another contraction rolls over him and he cries out, curling in on himself.

Mike turns to the doctor desperately for help, but Kenneth just shrugs as if to say, _sorry, can't help you._ Or perhaps, _your problem, not mine._ Suddenly Mike understands why Randall might be having not-so-nice feelings towards this guy. Or anyone, for that matter.

"Randall," the smarmy bastard begins, "realize how seldom babies actually arrive on their scheduled due date. The fact you nearly carried yours to full term is quite the feat!"

Mike and Randall continue to stare at him in disbelief, but Dr. Kenneth's sunny expression doesn't dim.

It's official. This hospital sucks.

* * *

**11:00 PM**

"Oh, gee, Randall! How 'bout I go to that stupid conference and leave you _all_ by yourself, even though you're a big ticking time bomb of responsibility just _waiting_ to go off!" A snarl of frustration is followed by a swift kick to the wall.

Randall's pacing around the assigned room reminds Mike of a predator on the hunt, only more unstable and a hell of a lot scarier. His contractions are three minutes apart; Mike knows this because he's been asked to keep track, although he would've done it regardless. This has been Randall's coping strategy: ranting and hitting things around. Which is fine by Mike, as long as Randall doesn't decide to throw any of those inanimate objects at _him._

"Do you feel any... different?" he asks from his chair, which is safe distance away from where Randall is storming about.

Randall makes a scornful noise. "She's not going to fall outta me if that's what you're afraid of."

"Actually, I was wondering if you felt any worse. In terms of pain, I mean."

"I _know_ what you meant!" Randall snaps, halting at the edge of the bed. "Just because I'm on the verge of giving birth doesn't mean I've turned into an idiot!" He grimaces, leaning against the bed and breathing hard. Another contraction, Mike notes. Rather than being annoyed at Randall's bad attitude like he usually is, he just feels helpless.

"Are you sure you wanna do this naturally?" Mike questions nervously. "You know it won't hurt any less from here."

Recovering from the concration, Randall shakes his head, taking deeps breath in and deep breaths out. "If my mother did this naturally - _twice_ - then so can I." He pauses, chewing his lower lip. "What was the last thing you heard from Sulley?"

Mike rests an elbow on the arm of his chair, toes curling in agitation. "That he's on standby for a flight half an hour from now." Trying to ease the tension in the atmosphere, he changes the subject. "Ya know, my mom took almost two days to have me, so that'll give Sulley plenty of time to show up!"

"How comforting," Randall spits out, taking a seat on the foot of his bed and lowering his head as the next contraction arrives. "Shit... I think they're getting faster." The last word comes out in a whimper and suddenly Mike longs for Celia - not for his own benefit (yes, this surprises him too) but for Randall's. She's the one who actually _wanted_ to be here for this, after all. And had two more days passed, she would've been. Which gives Mike an idea:

"I could try calling Celia again if you want," he offers. "I'm sure she'll drop everything she's doing when she finds out what's going on."

Randall nods weakly. "While you're at it, try getting a hold Fungus too."

Coincidentally, his cell phone buzzes. Before Randall can even lean over, Mike's already got it, tossing it to the reptilian monster without a word. Randall flips it open; as he reads whatever was sent to him, Mike can see his green eyes start to gloss over with tears.

"Sulley texted me," he explains needlessly. Randall's voice is thick, as if he's trying not to cry. "He managed to get that flight." He snaps the phone shut, swallowing hard as he looks down at his abdomen. "Don't worry, cupcake," Mike hears Randall whisper. "Daddy's on his way."

* * *

**11:34 PM**

"Did you even realize how obvious you were being around us?"

"Well... maybe. No, actually. No. I was too busy stewing over it to really think about what my face must'a looked like."

"I still have the pictures if you need a refresher."

"Cut me some slack, Randall. It isn't every day your best friend decides to date a guy who tried to kill him once."

Randall mutters something under his breath that Mike doesn't even bother trying to decipher. The pregnant lizard-like creature is lying on his back, eyes glued to the ceiling. Mike sits at the foot of the bed, trying to offer moral support. Or at least, a semblence of it.

"We used to be roommates."

"I haven't forgotten."

Randall chuckles, but there's no humour there. "I try my best to. I don't even know why I brought it up."

The two lapse into a silence once more. It stretches on and on, until Mike can't take it and he _has_ to say something or else they'll both go mental.

"Were you jealous?" Randall wants to know. "That Sulley wasn't spending all his time with you any more?"

There's no contempt in his voice as Mike would have suspected, which prompts him to respond. "'Course I was jealous," he admits. "Sulley's my best pal, and you... you... I don't even know what to call you any more. We're not friends. We're not enemies. We're sure not 'chums'." (The ghost of a smile appears on Randall's lips at this. Mike's not quite sure what to make of it.) "If it weren't for Sulley, I don't think either of us would ever have _talked_ to each other ever again. And now you're having his baby, all on your own, and I can't just... abandon you." He pauses, lowering his gaze as their their university days come to mind. "Not again."

Randall had been silent throughout Mike's entire speech, taking it all in. Now he sits up - slowly, with effort - and gazes at Mike, as if searching for something beneath the surface.

"Yeah," Mike laughs awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. "I can't believe what I just spouted either."

Randall is quiet, taking his time to run a finger along his wedding ring. "So you figured it out, then." It's not a question, but a plain statement.

"Yep. Pretty much."

"I just..." Randall shifts uncomfortably. "Looking back now, it seems so stupid. I know you didn't mean any harm. Not on purpose."

"Neither did you." Mike frowns, remembering Roar Omega Roar. "But man, those guys were jerks. I can't believe you let 'em push you around like that."

Randall grunts. "Neither can I. I was a dumb kid. A dumb, desperate kid."

"Well," Mike jokes, "you're no longer desperate, right?"

"Shut... _up."_ Randall tenses from the pain of his next contraction and without thinking, Mike touches his arm. After a moment or two, Randall settles down. "I think they're getting faster." There's a touch of panic in his voice now.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but yeah. You're two minutes apart now."

Randall lets out a groan of dismay, burying his face into his upper hands. "I hate this. I want Sulley."

"I know, Randall. I know." Mike hopes he doesn't sound as edgy as he feels. He rubs the purple monster's shoulder in a comforting manner, glancing at the baby's heart monitor. "Look, whatever happened in the past is over and done with. You and Sulley deserve each other." Mike smiles at Randall's bulging stomach despite everything. "She has no idea how lucky she is, having you two as her parents. You know that?'

Randall nods shakily. Not without hesitation, Mike brings his hand over to Randall's back and gives him a reassuring pat. The latter male relaxes, closing his eyes.

"Everything will be okay," Mike tells him. "It always is. Eventually."

Randall sighs, leaning his body against the the cyclops' for support. "You better be right, Wazowski... for both our sakes."

* * *

**April 20th, 12:08 AM**

It eventually reaches the point where Mike realizes he needs food, or caffeine. Both? Did they have a Starbucks in this place or what? (Judging by everything he's experienced so far, Mike doubts it.)

Anyway, he's just turned a corner when he almost collides into a monster roughly about his size. Mike's about to give them a piece of his mind when it occurs to him who exactly this is.

"About time you showed up, Fungus! Randall and I were convinced you weren't gonna bother coming at all!"

"I'm sorry!" Fungus stammers breathlessly, adjusting his glasses. "I-I just got your message and came here as fast I could!"

"Great!" Mike says with faux cheer, clasping his hands together. "Then you won't mind rushing back out to do me a teensy little favour?" Fungus' shoulders sag as Mike brandishes the set of housekeys he's been carrying around with him for the past little bit. (Why, exactly, he can't say for sure.) "I want you to drive down to Randall's place and baby-proof everything. And by everything, I mean everything, because hes been freaking out about it for the past forty-five minutes and there's nothing I can say to calm him down."

Fungus blinks, taking time to absorb all the information. "Oh," he says finally, scratching his right leg with his left foot. "O-okay. I can do that." Probably because he knows that Randall would make his life miserable if he doesn't, Mike figures. "How's he doing? I was hoping I could see him before..."

"Now's not a good time, Fungus. Trust me. You'll be doing him more help there - " Mike points to the exit. " - than there." He jerks his thumb behind him, despite the fact it's not even the general direction of Randall's room. "Please. He's under a lot of pressure because Sulley's not here and..."

Fungus holds up a hand. "Say no more, Wazowski. I've got it covered." He starts backing up down the hallway. "And judging by the fact you're not dead yet, so do you."

He disappears into the elevator, leaving the startled Mike to continue on with his quest to find a snack. Or maybe some aspirin.

* * *

**12:24 AM**

Mike's able to scrounge half a styrofoam cup of flat Pepsi and a half-eaten package of ketchup-flavoured chips before making his way back to Randall's room. What had Fungus meant, he wonders? Do he and Randall really show _that_ much animosity towards each other?

Asking himself stupid questions? Yeah, he's still tired.

Mike pokes his head through the doorway, wondering if Randall has fallen asleep in his absence. Instead, he's greeted by the sight of the scaled monster caressing his belly, murmuring things like _"It's okay"_ and _"He'll be here soon."_

_He's come a long way,_ Mike thinks, finding this strangely endearing. Randall had been mortified upon first discovering his pregnancy. During the first few weeks, Mike would catch him staring at his belly as if a bomb were about to go off, although Sulley hadn't been much better. Every time Randall so much as stood up, the large monster's eyes would go wide with alarm.

"Wazowski!"

Mike's jerked out of his musings by the sharp sound of Randall's voice. He looks up to see Randall glaring at him, looking annoyed and more than a little embarrassed. "Ever heard of knocking?"

"Sorry," Mike apologizes, actually meaning it for a change. "I just..."

But Randall just shakes his head. "Forget it." He doesn't sound mad anymore. "I'm still processing the fact she'll actually be here soon, you know? That I'll actually get to see her and hold her. It's kinda... surreal."

Mike walks over, taking a seat at the end of the bed once more. "She's certainly been a long time coming, huh?"

Randall nods, running a hand over his stomach. His expression is difficult to read. "Well, I hope she doesn't make the same mistakes that Sulley and I did." He's clearly trying to play it nonchalant, but Mike is able to recognize how troubled he really is. (Eh, maybe Sulley's rubbing off on him.)

"You gonna tell her the truth? About everything that happened before she was born?"

Randall gives him a look. "Of course I'm gonna tell her the truth," he replies, as if Mike's an idiot for asking such a thing. "She needs to know. She _deserves_ to know."

"Well... remember that she's only a kid," Mike says softly. "She's gonna make mistakes of her own."

"That's another thing, though. I know we'll have to discipline her, but I still want to protect her."

Randall looks so dejected that Mike _has_ to say something. "I sure fear for the boyfriend she's gonna bring home one day," he jokes.

This actually prompts Randall to chuckle a bit. "You kidding? I'm not letting her date 'til she's my age, and by then she'll probably have forgotten about it. Besides - " He rolls his eyes. " - you know Sulley won't let me lay a hand on the guy anyway."

"Hey, who knows? Maybe she'll end up liking girls instead," Mike teases.

Randall starts to smile when suddenly another contraction hits him. He grinds his teeth together, reaching over and gripping Mike's arm for dear life. Mike presses his mouth into a thin lin, fighting the urge to scream in agony.

"Don't worry," he squeaks, grimacing as bones crack, "Sulley's gonna be here any minute now."

* * *

**12:48 AM**

Or not.

They haven't heard from Sulley since the text he sent nearly two hours ago, and Randall's beginning to freak out. Peering at the baby's heart rate cautiously and remembering the doctor's warning, Mike attempts to settle him down.

"Breathe," he instructs. Randall's lying down again, clutching the pillow tightly to his chest. "For the baby's sake, breathe, and keep it steady."

"I can't. I can't." His voice is dangerously bordering on hysterical.

_"Randall."_ Mike grips the purple monster's upper hand, looking him directly in the eyes. "Just focus on my voice, okay? Listen to what I'm trying to tell you."

Randall goes quiet, swallowing hard and inhaling deeply through his nose.

"I know things aren't going according to plan, and you hate that. But think about it this way! What would our lives be like now if they _always_ went according to plan? Neither of us would be here right here, right now, and you wouldn't be having this baby at all. My point is... things happen for a reason."

"Like Sulley not being here for the birth of our daughter?" Randall asks, exhaling. "Tell me, what are the upsides of _that?"_

"Um..." Mike wracks his brain, laughing nervously. Randall narrows his eyes. "Gimme a minute, it'll come to me!"

"Uh-huh, sure."

* * *

**1:00 AM**

Mike flexes his right arm (the one Randall's been using as a pain-slash-stress reliever) to make sure it's still working. It is, although by this point it's become swollen and the colour of ripe grapes.

Meanwhile, Randall's contractions have started arriving every minute, with such force that he's begun shaking and shivering. But he's noticed Mike's arm too, and he looks concerned.

With his uninjured hand, Mikes waves dismissively. "I'll be fine," he assures him, forcing a grin. "I've had worse, really!"

Randall sighs in response, turning over so he's facing the wall. It's only at this point that Mike allows himself to cringe.

* * *

**1:13 AM**

"Why is it the one time I actually _want_ you to talk, you won't?"

"W-what? I thought you wanted peace and quiet?"

"Changed my mind. The silence is making me crazy. Go apeshit."

"Well. Huh." Mike scratches his chin. "Did you know that before Celia and I met, I dated Britney Davis for a bit? After I got kicked out of university?"

Randall's eyes, previously screwed shut, fly open in his shock. "Britney Davis?" he repeats. "The girl from Python Nu Kappa?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

Randall blinks. "So what happened?"

Mike shrugs like it's no big deal - which, at this point, it really isn't. "Turns out she had a bit of a crush on me, and since I wasn't actually in school any more, what harm could it do her reputation?"

"So what - " Randall's sentence is interrupted by another contraction, so intense it actually causes him to arch his back and hiss. In flew a nurse (literally, with wings and all), who took one look at the monitor and scribbled something down on her clipboard.

"Not much longer, Mr. Boggs."

Randall acknowledges the warning before turning back to Mike. "What made her dump you?"

"Hey!" Mike's offended, putting his hands on his hips. Or the place where he _would_ have had hips, in all technicality. "Who says _I_ didn't dump _her?"_

"I don't know. Common sense?"

Mike shuts his mouth immediately, sulking.

"Aww, don't worry, Wazowski. I've always liked Celia better anyway."

"Yeah. Me too."

* * *

**1:28 AM**

"I'm not ready for this! I'm not ready!"

"Randall, you _must_ go to the delivery room. Your baby's just about ready to make an appearence."

Randall's not listening to Dr. Douchebag's condescending tone and Mike doesn't blame him. _This is where I come in,_ he thinks, stepping in front of Kenneth and entering Randall's line of sight.

"Randall, I know you want to want to wait for Sulley." Mike takes Randall's hand, squeezing it. "I've called him over and over, and I'm sorry that we can't reach him. But for the sake of this baby, you _have_ to go in there."

Randall's bottom lip trembles.

"C'mon, Randall," Mike encourages, "you're strong! You can do this!"

A beat passes before Randall finally nods. Dr. Kenneth gestures to the nurses, who begin unhooking the bed from the wall; before Mike knows it, they're rolling down the hallway. The realization of what's about to happen hasn't dawned upon the cyclops until now, and it's starting to make him feel dizzy.

_But imagine what Randall must be going through,_ a little voice reminds him, and suddenly he doesn't feel so bad.

They arrive at the delivery room, which Mike dislikes immediately for several reasons: it's too crowded, it's too bright, and all the shiny objects make him nervous. Especially the pointy ones. And, judging by the death grip Randall now has on his hand, he's not enjoying this too much either.

"You'll be okay," Mike whispers, taking a seat on the bedside stool. He reaches over to touch Randall's shoulder with his free hand, and the other monster looks at him. His green eyes are large and terrified, so Mike offers comfort the best (only) way he knows how: humor.

"Hey... remember the time all the scarers had to switch assistants? And we got stuck with each other?"

Randall lets out a pained laugh. _"Now?_ You're bringing that up _now?"_

Mike shrugs. "Figured it would be a good distraction."

At the sound of sudden ruckus, both turn their heads (or Mike's case, his entire body) in the direction of the door. It flies open with a bang, scaring the crap out of several nurses and revealing none other than -

_"Sulley!"_ The word escapes Randall's throat in the form of a choked sob, the tears he's spent so many hours holding back spilling out all at once.

The CEO of Monsters Incorporated looks like a disaster; fur sticking up in all directions, tie on backwards. But at the sight of his husband, his entire face lights up. Mike can't recall the last time his best friend has looked so _happy._

"Randall..." Sulley gasps. He stumbles over, taking his husband's quivering lower hand - the one Mike isn't holding - and leaning over to press his lips against Randall's cheek, wiping his tears away and murmuring things Mike can't make out. But that's perfectly okay, just as long as he's here where he's needed.

After the next contraction passes _(after_ Mike lets go, thank the heavens) and he's able to catch his breath, Randall runs his fingers up and down Sulley's arm, ruffling the thick fur there. "You're really here," he says, voice full of relief. "You made it."

Sulley smiles and nods wearily, running his free hand over Randall's fronds. "I'm so sorry it took so long. The flight attendant was running late."

"Why didn't you call?" Mike demands irritably. "Do you have any idea what we went through while you were gone?"

"I know, Mike. I'm sorry. The only reason I was able to catch that flight in the flight was because I gave my cell away to the original passenger." As if reading Mike's mind, Sulley adds, "I sent the text on another monster's phone. It took a lot of convincing on my part for him to let me even _look_ at it."

"None of that matters now," Randall assures him, smiling with a good deal of effort. "As long as she gets to meet you."

Sulley clasps Randall's hand between both of his, blue eyes soft. "As long as she gets to meet _all_ of us," he agrees, shooting Mike a look of gratitude that says more than words are capable.

"You're welcome," Mike mouths.

Dr. Kenneth clears his throat, reminding the three monsters of his presence. "Deep breaths, Randall."

Randall nods. Mike stands there for a moment, contemplating his next move when suddenly Randall reaches out to grip his long-suffering arm. "Stay," he commands, tone leaving no room for negotation. "I..." Randall hesitates, glancing over at Sulley and then back to Mike. "I want you to be here for this."

A strange warmth tugs at Mike's heart strings, and he feels a strange prickling sensation within his own eye. "Are you kidding?" he says with a soft laugh, taking Randall's hand. "I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

_Man, I am so glad I left that phone out tonight. It's bad enough that Celia isn't here for this - she'd kill me if I wasn't either._

Mike isn't sure how long it goes on; perhaps minutes, perhaps hours. All he's able to absorb from the situation is the complete numbness of his fingers (he's lucky he has any left at this point, really), the steady beeping of some type of monitor, Randall's heavy breathing and the instruction for pushing. Lots and lots of pushing. Sulley hasn't taken his large, fearful eyes off Randall throughout it all, as if he's afraid he's going to disappear if he does so. (Which really isn't out of the realm of possibility, when one takes Randall's abilities into consideration.)

It doesn't even remotely play out like Mike thought it would have. Randall doesn't scream or swear or make threats as he's been expecting; nope, he's got his jaw clenched with complete determination, letting out deep grunting noises. (Which aren't pleasant to listen to by a long shot, but hey, at least no one's gone deaf.) By this point the thin monster is drenched in sweat, scales transforming into a different colour with each push the doctor orders him to give.

_Whatever you do, Mike, do not look at the foot of the bed. I repeat, do **not** look at the foot of the bed, or it'll be health class all over again. Except worse._

"Here comes the head!" Dr. Kenneth declares enthusiastically. "One more push, Randall! Let's make it a good one!"

Randall, who's been sitting up this whole time, slumps over and groans. "Oh, hell..."

Sulley places a furry hand on his significant other's back. "C'mon, don't give up! We're almost there!"

"I don't plan to," Randall mutters, taking a deep breath. "Haven't come this far for nothing..."

There is a moment of absolute tension - one that seems to stretch onwards and blink by simultaneously - broken by a high-pitched wail, and all of a sudden Dr. Kenneth is lifting this brand new baby monster out of _nowhere._ She wiggles about, almost impatiently, as she's laid down on Randall's chest.

"Gentlemen," Mike whispers, transfixed by the sight, "we are now presented with the miracle of life."

Randall collapses onto the bed, a disarray of tears and snot and giggles. Yes, _giggles. _"Hi," he cooes, running a finger against a tuft of purple hair on his daughter's head. "Hello there..."

Sulley wraps his arms around Randall and kisses his temple, eyes threatening to overflow with tears as he looks at the baby for the first time. It's enough to form a lump in Mike's throat, as well as the reality of what he's just witnessed beginning to set in.

The baby is soon taken to be weighed, measured and cleaned by none other than grouchy Sharon from earlier. (Mike only hopes she has a soft spot for newborns.) Randall's head resting atop Sulley's shoulder, and he looks more relaxed than he has all night.

"You need anything?" Sulley asks softly.

"Some coffee would be fantastic."

Sulley gets a good laugh out of this. "Why am I not surprised?"

"You're not the one who was deprived of it for nine whole months," Randall quips, eyes still shut. "I'd really like a caramel mocha. With whipped cream on top. Whipped cream is good."

"Ugh, good luck," Mike mutters, mind going back to his measly snack from what feels like forever ago. "If you're lucky, maybe I have some of those chips left over."

Randall screws up his nose comically. "Gross. I hate the ketchup kind."

The moment is cut short when Sharon returns, a bundle wrapped in pink nestled within her arms. "Mr. Sullivan?" is all she needs to ask, nodding towards the tiny girl.

Sulley looks caught entirely off-guard, clearing his throat and scratching behind one of his ears. "Y-yeah. Of course."

The nurse carefully passes the baby over. Sulley holds her to his chest, an expression of wonderment coming over him as he locks his cerulean eyes with his daughter's large emerald ones.

"Nice to finally meet you, little one," Sulley says quietly, his smile wavering as he blinks back more tears. He looks over at Randall, whose own smile is warm and soft - an expression on him that Mike's never actually seen for himself until this moment. Sulley takes a seat next to his husband on the bed, setting the baby down into Randall's first pair of arms. Randall whispers something low and intimate, running a finger alongside his daughter's cheek.

Some things aren't meant to be seen by prying eye, Mike acknowledges, and this is one of them. Wiping the ever-growing dampness off his face with the back of his hand, he creeps out the door and into the hall.

* * *

**3:01 AM**

Mike lightly raps on the hospital door. "Hey."

Sulley and Randall look up from their baby, whom is sleeping against Sulley's furry chest. Both seem genuinely surprised, but glad to see him. (Yes, that includes Randall as well.)

"Hey," Sulley replies. "We assumed you went home."

"Nah, I just needed a minute to... regroup. Or fifteen, but, yeah." Mike steps forward, entering the room. "I called Celia."

"Oh yeah?" Randall sounds amused. "How'd that go?"

"About as well as you think." Mike rubs the spot he'd held the receiver to his head, cringing slightly. "But she's so happy for you guys, and is gonna drop by first thing in the morning, long as her train's on time." He looks at the baby again, a little laugh escaping him. "Randall, she looks like you!" _I cannot **wait** to see the look on Fungus' face when he finds out he owes me ten bucks._

Randall swells pridefully at this, grinning smugly at Sulley. "Didn't I tell you?"

"And I told _you_ that I'd be happy either way," Sulley replies, smiling down at his baby. "Though I'm not sure the word 'happy' covers it anymore."

Mike peers at the baby, taking a good look at her face for the first time. Like the monster who birthed her, she resembles a lizard; unlike Randall, however, she's inherited Sulley's colour pattern. Rather than fronds, a fluffy patch of hair the colour of Sulley's spots rests atop her head.

"She's beautiful," the cyclops says honestly. "Does she have a name yet?"

"We're calling her Abby," Sulley answers. "But her full name is Abigail."

"Abigail Michaela Boggs-Sullivan," Randall adds, running a finger through the baby's hair the way he'd done earlier. He smirks at Sulley, nodding. "Let's see how long it takes him."

Thirty seconds pass before Mike makes the connection.

"You're serious?! You're actually serious?!" he cries, launching himself into Randall's arms before he can fully consider the consequences. But rather than pulling away or gouging Mike's eye out, Randall _actually returns the hug._

(Judging by the way Sulley's jaw is hanging open, he's about as shocked as everyone else.)

"You're welcome," Randall laughs after pulling away. "It's the least I could do, after everything that's happened tonight."

Mike glances at Sulley by chance, only noticing the wounded look on his best friend's face then. "Oh yeah. Thanks, buddy." He pats the larger male's shoulder in a good-natured manner. Sulley chuckles before speaking up.

"Wanna hold her?"

Mike freezes up. "What? Me? Hold your baby? Your fragile, _new_ baby? Tell me you're joking."

Sulley pats the free spot on the bed, and Mike sighs, knowing he's not going to win this one. "Abby," Sulley murmurs, eyes on the bundle. Mike recognizes that tone; it's the one he saves for Boo and for Randall. "I'd like you to meet Uncle Mike."

Mike looks to Randall for guidance (wooow, what is this world _coming_ to?), but Randall looks ready to fall asleep himself, lying on his side. So Mike surrenders, taking baby Abby in his arms. Looking down at her, he thinks about what she might be like in the coming years. Will she be kind and humble, like Sulley? Sarcastic and driven, like Randall?

Mike has no doubt she'll have a strong will, though. With these parents, that's a definite.

Suddenly Abby yawns, causing Mike to look at the new parents, wide-eyed. Sulley's leaning against the wall with Randall's head propped up against his chest. "What am I supposed to do with her?"

Randall blinks heavy-lidded eyes. "I'm sure you'll figure it out, Wazowski. You're not _completely_ incompetent, you know."

Sulley gives his husband a stern look, but Mike isn't phased. "Ah, don't worry about it, Sul." He pauses to pass Abby back. "I'm gonna head back home now, actually. Try to get some sleep, 'cause we all need it now more than ever."

Now it's his turn to gaze at Randall in a manner reminiscent of Sulley. But Randall looks different than he did at the beginning the night, Mike realizes. There's something... softer about him. Something wiser.

But maybe that's what fatherhood does to a guy, he supposes. Even guys like Randall Boggs.

Mike turns to go when suddenly Randall calls out to him. "Mike?"

The cyclops turns around. Randall's gazing at him intently, curled up against Sulley. Abby's in Randall's arms now, snoozing away.

"Thank you," the new father says, so quietly Mike can barely make it out. But he does.

After a mutual understanding passes between the two former roommates, Mike leaves with a sense of total fulfillment he's never had the pleasure of experiencing before.

Now, if only he can remember his parking spot...

**~The End~**


End file.
